Inhibitors of histone deacetylase (HDAC) play an important role in the modulation of cellular proliferation. There are a wide variety of pathological cell proliferative conditions for which HDAC inhibitor therapeutics may be used. For instance, HDAC inhibitors have been found to be useful in the treatment of cancer, and particularly in the treatment of hematological and lymphoid malignancies. HDAC inhibitors have also been found to be useful in the treatment of immune-mediated disorders, conditions, and diseases (e.g., transplant rejection, graft-versus-host disease, immune reaction to gene therapy, autoimmune diseases, traumatic or pathogen induced immune dysregulation, inflammatory diseases, etc.), as well as in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases. In addition, HDAC inhibitors have been found to be useful in the treatment of a variety of neurodegenerative diseases. Furthermore, HDAC inhibitors have been implicated in chromatin remodeling.
Given the great potential of HDAC inhibitors as therapeutic agents in the treatment of a variety of diseases, there is a need to develop improved systems for the administration of HDAC inhibitors, and particularly for administrations that minimize potential side effects.